You Think You Know But You Have No Idea
by IceDarkAngel
Summary: is harry a bad little wizard or good...? and what happens when him and cho finally go out?and ron goes out with a girl named Gransy? hmm...REVIEW please.... UPDATED!
1. On The Train! Lalalalalalalaal!

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter but that would be awesome if I did n I wouldn't have to write on fanfiction if I did so don't ask! lol.. heheheehehe.. Enjoy my story n thanx for reading it! REVIEW REVIEW plzzz!  
  
You Think You Know But You Have No Idea~ Mr. Harry potter himself!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was just walking into the train station to go to hogwarts when he saw my dear friend Hermoine.  
  
"Harry!! Im so happy to see you!" she smiled then she hit him in the arm. "That's for not responding my mail!!"  
  
"Sorry 'moine but I have been real busy over the summer and the Dursleys wouldn't give me any of my mail.. That's why you shouldn't send it to me the muggle way." Harry explained.  
  
"Yes I know that but my parents prefer that way..ohh lets just find Ron before he gets lost or something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After about ten minutes of searching for Ron they finally found him standing next to Fred and George.  
  
"Hey Ron!!!" Hermoine screamed to get his attention.  
  
"Hermoine.We have been looking for you guys." Ron said.  
  
"Same here." They both told him.  
  
"Well the train is about to leave lets get on before it does. We don't wanna end up using my mum and dad's new car." Ron elbowed Harry in reminder of when they had to use Rons' dad's car.  
  
"Yea we wouldn't wanna do that." Harry said.  
  
So they all got on the Hogwarts express and found their own compartments. (A/N I couldn't think of what they called that sorry!) Harry and Ron sat together as usual and hermoine sat across from them. They hardly ever talk but when they did Harry was too worried of this year at Hogwarts was gonna be fun or if Draco Malfoy was gonna mess it up for them. When the lunch cart came around Harry and Ron bought them all snacks to eat.  
  
"So Harry how was your summer? Are those Dursleys treating you like a normal human being for once?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea but Dudley is his normal piggy self and usually eats my food but besides that it's all fine." Harry explaines.  
  
"Ohh I see." Ron says while rubbing his chin and both Harry and hermoine laughed.  
  
"Did Harry answer your letters Ron?" Hermoine asked then looked at Harry and gave him a mean look but was kind of sarcastic.  
  
"Yes because I used pedwig." Ron said.  
  
"Ohh well I used the muggle mail way and the Dursleys wouldn't let him answer me back." Hermoine told Ron.  
  
"Oh well you guys have all year to talk anyways." Ron explained in a know- it-all kind of way.  
  
"Yea that's true.." Hermoine says then looks at Harry and finally noticed that he was asleep and that's why he wasn't answering them or talking. So Hermoine takes a muffin that has chocolate sprinkles on it, took a bite out of it cause it looked good then she threw it at him and Harry woke up with a start.  
  
"What was that for? I was having a good dream..(he was dreaming of him and cho having a wedding!!)."  
  
"Ohhh Harry wasn't dreaming of little cho chang was he?" Ron teased.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"Nooo!!" Harry tried to convince them that he wasn't but obviously it didn't work. They all smiled at each other.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N ohhh this is gonna be good!!!! I just thought of a rele good storie and this is it but its not done just yet.well itz not even close to being done!! Hahaahaha! Yessss!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plzzzz!!! Till next chapter! 


	2. At The Good ol' hoggy warts! lolz!

Disclaimer~ I don't own harry potter and if I did I wouldn't be writing on the internet!! lol but I do love writing so please review!!! Thanx fer reading my story!!! ENJOY!! Haha..  
  
You Think You Know But You Have No Idea ~ the 6th year at hogwarts!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" ok I think we are here guys!! Yay I cant wait to see what surprises we have this year!! I hope there not bad though." Hermoine sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Ron said.  
  
All three of them got off the train and saw Hagred trying to simmer down the 1st years that were very excited. After a few minutes they found them selves walking up the path to the Great hall.  
  
"Nervous Harry? Afraid that cho might not like the way you look?" Ron teased. "ohh Ron Ron does my hair look ok? Are my glasses on straight?" Ron said in a high-pitched voice trying to sound like Harry but wasn't very good at it cause he sounded nothing like Harry did.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Ron..heard from fleur lately?" Obviously Ron didn't hear the sarcastic tone that Harry had because Ron was giving Harry the evil eye. Now they were in the great hall (they were before I just fergot to tell you guys sry!).  
  
"Lets go sit over there you guys. And stop fighting!!!!" Hermoine told them while pointing to where she wanted them to sit.  
  
"Ok." They both murmered.  
  
After everyone was in the great hall they started the sorting.  
  
"Armando Rogert." Professer Mcgonagall called out. He went up and after about 25 minutes all of the first years were sorted into different houses. Then everyone was finally seated and Dumbledor got up and said." Hello everyone and welcome to another year of Hogwarts!" everyone clapped while dumbledor went on with his speech to everyone. Now the food showed up and ron had a very happy expression on his face.  
  
~~~ron's thoughts~~~~  
  
'mmmmmmmmmmmmmm foooooooodd...' Ron thought  
  
~~~~end of Ron's thoughts~~~~  
  
"Ron what are you so happy about? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks!" Hermoine told him.  
  
"Yea well I am pretty hungry..you should know me better 'moine!" Ron cried. Harry looked to his left because he heard a loud boom and he then saw..  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N hahahaahah sry major cliff hanger!! Hahaha g2g now till next chapter every body n make sure you REVIEW before you leave please! 


	3. Dreams and Hogsmede

Disclaimer~ I don't own harry potter!! Stop asking!! Lol jk..heheehehehe..read story please and then review!!!  
  
You Think You Know But You Have No Idea ~ Dreams and Hogsmede  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'oh my gosh..is that?..it cant be...cho? nooooo way..no freakin way..oh my gosh I hope I look good! Wait im starting to sound like ron! Ahhhh!!!' harry then screams.  
  
"Harry what are you screaming about? What is wrong?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just a bad thought was in my head that's all." Harry confessed.  
  
"Ok Harry I think you need some food before you like keel over or something, ok?" Hermoine suggested.  
  
"yea I think ill eat now (harry laughs)."  
  
"yeah I think im gonna have some of this chicken myself now incase anyone cares." Ron says like he was jelous that hermoine was paying all of her attention to harry.  
  
~~~~later that day in the dorm room~~~~  
  
Harry was laying in the bed thinking of cho. 'ohh man I think im going crazy over her now!!!! What the heck I cant even think about school now with her in my head! Help me some one...they cant hear me inside my head... im such an idiot! (harry laughs to himself).'  
  
"Hey ron are you still awake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I cant seem to get to sleep that easily."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Ohh so what have you been thinking about all night?"  
  
"Ohh nothing really just about what it might be like this year that's all." Harry lied.  
  
"Ohh erm I have been thinking of krum.has he talked to hermoine lately? Has she mentioned him to you at all?" Ron asked.  
  
"No what about you?"  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
"Ohh im just wondering... I think my mum wanted an autograph from him or something like that."  
  
"Oh that's cool!" harry said. ' I sure do wish I had a mum to love me and wish that she had a famous guys autograph and hug me and kiss me and everything that a mother does.' Harry thought.  
  
"So Ron how has Percy been?"  
  
"Hes fine.. Hes stull in the Ministry."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Yea I think im gonna go to bed now because from all of that eating and talking is making me tired." Ron laughed.  
  
After about 5 more minutes Harry dosed off as well.  
  
~~~~~~Harry's Dream~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked up and saw a beautiful women in front of him in a white dress looking at him like he was a statue.  
  
"Harry dear.. I have come for you." The women said.  
  
"You came for me..? But why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I came to take you home..away from terror and harm."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why I am your grandmother of course in another world.I promise you harry that some one will come and rescue you from this place you call home."  
  
~~~~~~end of dream~~~~~~  
  
harry woke with a start and saw ron sitting next to him shaking him.  
  
"Wow you were shaking pretty bad harry." Ron said.  
  
'but why?' harry thought.' i hardly shake when i dream...at least not that i know of.'  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing really i just woke up and i saw you shaking like mad." Ron said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Ohhh do you think i should talk to dumbledor about this? i had a really weird dream as well."  
  
"No 'cause then dumbledor will jump to conclutions you know how he is. Just wait until something else happens that isnt normal around here....well thats really imposible because a lot of things happen that isnt natural....so yeah.."  
  
"Ok lets go down to lunch now.."  
  
So Ron and Harry went down to the great hall hoping to see Hermoine there waiting for them and no thanks to their luck Hermoine wasn't there yet she was probably in the library looking stuff up or just reading (which is great might I add).  
  
"Well lets just go over here and sit down. Maybe she'll be coming any minute now..you never know." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah knowing her." Ron muttered. "Hey Harry would ya look who's coming our way.." Ron said in a sly voice. Harry looked over and saw that it was cho.. When she finally came up to them she said. " Hello Harry..I was wondering if we could possibly go out some time.. You know like next time we go to Hogsmede? We could spend some time alone (she said while looking at Ron with her mad face); you know get some time to talk about things. Well if you wanna that is...?" Cho asked.  
  
"Su-Su-Sure... I would love to!" Harry cried.  
  
"Great, then next weekend is the week we go to Hogsmede so ill wait for you at the doors."  
  
"Ok great."  
  
"See ya then!" Cho said while leaving their table and going back to hers.  
  
"Man harry you got it goin on..i mean jeeze all of the girls were giving you guys jelous stairs when she came over here and talked to you. Why cant they give me jelous stairs like that..hey harry does cho have a friend that would be interested in me? Ask her ask her ask her!!!!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Alright I will just calm down ron and I highly dout that they were stairing at us they were probably stairing at..erm.. Dumbledor."  
  
"Dumbledor is on the other side of the stinkin room harry!"  
  
"Alright alright."  
  
So after about..oh say 15 more minutes hermoine showed up beside harry. "Hello harry, ron." She said nodding at both of them. "I have been researching stuff on the house elves and I found out that they only drink butterbeer and eat ham and cheese sandwhiches because they are allergic to other foods."  
  
"Yeah what is the point in telling us that? Whats wrong this time? Is S.P.E.W. back in business?" Ron asked.  
  
"No I just saw Dumbledor and Snape giving them chicken and shrimp and..coke... whats up with that?"  
  
"I dunno but just sit down so we can get this breakfast over with. Oh yea I forgot to tell you, Harry has a Hogsmede date with Cho." Ron bragged.  
  
"Oh that's nice." Hermoine said annoyingly. So now they were all seated and eating their bacon and eggs that those house elves made.  
  
~~~~~~next week.the weekend of hogsmede~~~~~  
  
"Ron.Ron get up we got to go to Breakfast then hogsmede..Come on Ron..Cho has a friend that says she is interested in you! GET UP!!!" Harry yelled while he was dancing around the room thinking of Cho and when Harry told Ron about the girl that says that she is interested in Ron he jumped up out of bed and stormed around the room looking for his robes. "Ok ok im up let me get my stuff on." Ron pleaded because he was trying to fit into his pants and robes. "Hurry up lets go. Were are gonna be late!" Harry said. "Late for what?" Ron asked. "FOR HOGSMEDE..DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?" Harry screamed. "Ok ok im ready lets go." Ron said to make Harry stop yelling at him.  
  
They just went to the doors because they weren't that hungry and plus they already saw Cho and her friend Gransy who was a 4th year at Hogwarts. "This is my friend Gransy if you guys don't know her already.." Cho explained. " 'ello boys." Gransy said.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N sorry I have to get off because my brother has to get on and hes annoying me so ill write the next chapter soon...till next chapter.REVIEW! 


	4. Harry potter strikes back! GO HARRY! hah...

Disclaimer~ I don't own harry potter damn it! Lol.enjoy the story! And please REVIEW! Hahaah  
  
You Think You Know But You Have No Idea~ Harry strikes back! GO HARRY! Woooo! lol..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"H-h-hi Gransy." Ron stuttered. ' yup Ron likes her alright' harry thought.  
  
"Hey Gransy, nice to meet you." Harry shook hands with her.  
  
"Ok now that we all know each other..why don't we leave now?" Cho suggested and everyone dosent wanna argue with her let me tell you! (hehehee not sayin that shes a bitch or anything like that!). "Ok where do you guys wanna go first?" cho asked.  
  
"Hmmm lets go to the Thr-." Ron cut his words when someone came up to them.  
  
"Hey potter you got yourself a date? Well it sure does look like it! And Weasley, cant get anyone your age or higher so you have to get someone younger than you? How pathetic!" Malfoy looked at Ron and gave him his evil, yet sexy smirk.  
  
"No Gransy happends to be a 4th year.that's just 2 years apart you nimwit!" Ron cried.  
  
"I know how to do math Weasley, at least I can afford a math book to study from!" Malfoy shot back then Ron and Harry pounced on Malfoy and started punching him. "Get off me, I might get poor rabies!"  
  
"You guys stop it before someone sees you, you guys could get expelled! GET OFF!!!!" Cho threw Malfoy off of Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ill get you next time Potter and you Weasley." Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Not if you're dead before then." Harry whispered to Ron and Gransy came up to Ron and started brushing the dirt off of Ron.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Gransy asked.  
  
"Yea. We guess." They both answered. The next thing they know is they are back at Hogwarts drinking their cold butterbeer.  
  
"Why are you guys all..dirty and bruised?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Ohhh that stupid Malfoy was at Hogsmede and we pounced on him. I mean he was acting like his normal idiotic self and I cant take it anymore!" Harry cried. "Im going to bed if you guys need me." Harry stormed out of the room. 'im not really tired I just need to be alone for a few mintues, that's all.' Harry told himself. 'I hope I can see Cho again sometime soon!'  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N sorry im just so tired that I don't feel like writing anymore but I promise that the next chapter will be mad long to make up for this one! Till next chapter and REVIEW please please please! Lolz.. 


	5. The Kiss! Yer in fer a big surprise!

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry potter damn it! Hahhaaha enjoy mah story yo! Jk I feel happy! Lolz. Please review review review!! Cuz I luv u! lolz.  
  
You Think You Know but You Have no Idea~ The Kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Harry, how did you sleep?" Ron asked when he finally saw Harry awake after he was.  
  
"Oh just fine. I just wanna get that stupid Malfoy back for what he did! I swear I will."  
  
"Yeah and I want to help!"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Harry and Ron went down to breakfast and on their way down they saw Malfoy and they gave him the evil eye and just walked right past him because they didn't feel like getting in even more trouble than before.  
  
"We should have gotten' him right there. Harry why didn't we?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I don't feel we should get in any more trouble Ron, I would think u feel the same way."  
  
"Yeah your right."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Harry took one look at the bacon when they got into the Great Hall and he grabby it and started shoveling it in his face. I got to admit that bacon is pretty good.  
  
"Harry slow down, your probably going to regurgitate or something!" Hermoine said.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm just really hungry, ok? Jeeze why does everybody have to be all caring and such?" Harry asked while switching glances at both Ron and Hermoine.  
  
"Ok ok Harry calm down I was only asking. The reason why we sound all caring is because were are your friends! Duh!" Hermoine pointed out. Well you got to admit that was a pretty dumb question but hey Harry is way out of it today!  
  
After breakfast Harry and the gang went to History of Magic. They walked down to hall with strips of light on the floor from the windows. The floor looked just polished. It was shimmering in the light. When they finally reached the door to go to History of Magic Harry's legs felt like they were pudding.  
  
Later that day in the common room Harry, Ron and Hermoine were studying for the new topics that they have just learned today.  
  
"How does a Duron turn into a duck?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I think they need to eat this Greaty called powder. Its very easy to find." Hermoine explained while looking in her book to make sure she was right.  
  
"Ok you guys I think im going to go to bed no-." Harry tried to say but failed to when he saw out of the corner of his eyes something move in the corner opposite of were they were seated. "What was that?" Harry said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I don't know.lets go check it out!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Ok but stay low." Harry commanded. "Hermoine you stay put."  
  
"Ahh yea I was gonna stay here anyways." She said in a concerned voice.  
  
Harry and ron crept over behind the table next to theirs trying to get a better look.  
  
"It looks like its cleaning its self." Said Ron.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Hey I'm trying to help here Harry."  
  
"Alright, alright you don't need to kill me Ron." Harry motioned his hand to tell him to hush up. "Now we are gon-."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both of them screamed because they say that thing come running towards them without any hint that it was going to. Ron ran to Hermoine and Harry did the same. When Harry finally saw what it looked like he new immediately what it was.  
  
"You guys calm down its just Crookshank." Hermoine tried to calm them down. "Come here crooksy." She was trying to get him to stay in his lap and stay put. He was struggling to get out of her grasp, but she was holding him so tightly. She loves him so much! (a/n *tear* ) how touching...now back to the story.. Yea she really loves him...actually more than she loves any other pet that she has had if she has had one..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the Common room talking at the table that was as far away from the other people in the room than they can. Ron looked like he was about to fall off his chair with madness.  
  
"Wait a second, who would write you a letter telling you to go to the 5th floor next to the state of a lemon? oh yea and on Saturday? Don't me and you go to Hogsmede that day Harry? That's mad!" Ron cried. "Don't go Harry!" He tried to persuade him not to go. Ron is always jealous because Harry is always the one having all of the fun these days. But then again Ron has his fun sometimes.  
  
Harry took one look at Ron then said "And what if I do go? I know that we are going to Hogsmede but there are other days this year that we could go!" He gave him a curious look.  
  
"It might be a trap Harry!" Ron said and acted like he didn't hear Harry say anything about Hogsmede.  
  
"Yea but then again it might be someone who really needs help! I must go and there isn't anything that you say will make me change my mind! Well if you don't think its safe then why don't you just come with me and back me up? Like hide somewhere or something. It will work out just fine!"  
  
"Alright Harry but I'm staying as close to you as I can, just to make sure of course." Said Ron while he was looking down at thumbs, which he was twirling to get his mind off of this conversation for a minute. "If you want to go Harry then I'm not going to stop you but will you please think of what might happen first? I mean for god sakes Harry you could get killed!" Harry thought that he should take Ron's advice to think about it. So he was going to do that tonight in the dorm rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day came and Harry was pooped with all of this thinking business! He was walking down the Hall to go to Breakfast and he wasn't looking at where he was going and.. SMACK! He turns around like he flinched or something and there was Cho. "Ohhh I'm so sorry Cho!" Harry cried while trying to get Cho up. It was pretty easy for the fact that she weight no more than 109 lbs.  
  
"Its ok Harry. I was just in a hurry to go to my dorm. Im sorry too Harry." Cho ran up to Harry but only like about a foot because that's how far away they were from each other. Cho have Harry a hug and then kissed him on the lips ever so gently. Harry couldn't resist so he kissed her back hard. Cho new what Harry wanted but she seemed like she wasn't ready yet. But Harry didn't care. Harry would do anything for Cho and she new that. So Cho let go of his grip around her waist and told him she had to leave now. She took her books that were lying on the ground and hugged them on her chest. "Bye Harry." She called back. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" Harry said. He could feel the warm sensation in his cheeks and the redness starting to form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day Ron and Harry were at lunch sitting next to Hermoine.  
  
"She kissed you? So soon?" Hermoine asked. She wasn't really one for going out with a lot of boys, so she wanted to know everything that happened and she wanted details!  
  
"Yea isn't that what I just said? That wasn't very soon Hermoine and why does this have to be such a big freakin deal?" Harry asked while his face was telling them he was furious and they both flinched because Harry had scared them with that face. I mean if you were to see it too, ohhh you would piss your pants! It looks like he was about to punch Hermoine. But Harry doesn't hit girls.  
  
"Umm..well.to tell you the truth..im jealous..very jelous. But I didn't really want to tell you. So you don't make a big deal out of this." Hermoine said then got out of her seat and ran to the library, or so they assumed.  
  
"Oh how cute! Your best friend likes you!" Ron mocked while twirling his hair to make him look like a girl. "Your such a pimp. You know that."  
  
"No im not ron. Just because Hermoine and some other girls like me does not make me a pimp!" Harry said. Ron's face went totally red because he wanted to laugh but holded it in. But Then..he bursted out laughing and Harry couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
"Well ron we should go and get Hermoine." Harry suggested.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N my hand is about to break off so im gonna write more later. Plus I have cheer practice so yea..well till next chapter~ REIVEW PLEASE! 


	6. The Heartbreak the title says it all cri...

Disclaimer~ I don't own harry potter thank you very much! Now enjoy the story n REVIEW!  
  
You Think You Know But You Have No Idea~ The Heartbreak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry what's up with hermoine? She has been acting very weird around me lately. Do you know what her problem is?" Cho asked Harry while they were walking along the path in back of Hogwarts holding hands.  
  
"Well I think she's beginning to do that S.P.E.W thing again. I don't think she's mad at you or anything like that if that's what you mean." Harry said but was lying to cho to stick up for hermoine because he was such a great friend and didn't want her to be humiliated.  
  
"Oh. Harry I have to tell you something." Cho paused and turned to Harry while they got to a little bench and motioned for him to sit down with her. When he finally did Cho looked over at him and said, "Harry I just love you so much.. But there is a problem. my parents think you're a bad influence and they don't want me to see you anymore. I'm sorry. I hate them so much. Im so sorry Harry." Cho got up and ran all the way up to the dorms. Harry sat there thinking about what just happened. He leaned forward and put his elbows to his knees and held his face in his hands. He cried so much. Cho meant the world to him. Harry could not believe what had just happened. He was so stunned that he felt numb all over.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N sorry bout this delay. my mom wants me to go to bed n shes yelling and u know how it is.ill write more later..thank you and good night! *bows and blows kissed to everyone* 


End file.
